lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Iron
Michael Iron is a 1/3 Majin , 1/3 Human, 1/3 Saiyan similar to Teen Gohan. Michael Iron can't fly until properly taught and has a fair powerlevel for a teen. As well he's very friendly and doesn't ever leave Earth unless it has to be necessary. If theres a certain attack that will destroy the earth he will usually sacrifice all his Ki just to save it or sacrifice his self. If you havent realized sooner Michael Iron loves the Earth and has all respect for it. He hates other planets even if it's similar to Earth. He's scared of vampires and doesnt like yelling. He mostly uses beams more than melee and he doesn't realize until later that he's more skilled in melee than beams. Some people may seem him violent due to his Attack Violent Burst. He had his first fight with Kuzon Kuzon beat Michael Iron easily and Michael Iron realized that he needs to train more in order to get better. Kuzon now assists in training with Michael Iron. He is also scared of Kamiko due to her being a 1/5 Vampire. He is way stronger in other forms and not very strong in his SSJ Form because he doesn't have enough experience with it. But when he gets better in his SSJ Form he surpasses a few other forms. For some odd reason when he kept growing up his hair got browner and browner and then all the way to Teen his hair was all brown. He is fourteen years old and he's about Teen Gohan Size. He trained with Kuzon in the HBTC Chamber. Techniques *Shockwave *Silent Combo *Fierce Combination *Mini Barrage *Hellzone Grenade *Annoying Ki blast * Destructo Fist *Five Powered Punches *Quick Combo *Violent Burst *Follow Up Kicks *Wolf Claw *Kamehameha *Aura Burst *Full Power Energy Wave *Shockwave Bomb *Shockwave Kamehameha *Nuking Destruction *Shock Combination *Dino Fist *Silent Rage *Standing Kamehameha *Perfect Game *No More! * *Hell Cash! *Curse Buster *Death Ball *Mini Death Ball *Super Kamehameha *Destructo Disk *Change The Future! *After-Image *You Might Die This Time *Ki Flying Projectile * * This Might End You *Pressure Punch *Pressure Kick *Special Beam Cannon *Galactic Donut *Destructo Disk *Meteor Combination *Masenko *Wild Rush Blaster *Quick Combination * Blast Combo *After-Image Strike *Supreme Super Kamehameha *Ki Barrage *Rapid Energy Blast Barrage *Spinning Ki Combo *Fusion Dance *Explosive Domination Transformations/Power Levels *Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan: 1,000,000,000 *Normal Power Level: 210,760,351,250 (Stronger because training with Ian and Mars.) *SSJ1: 218,986,870 (Silently Raged and Keeps a portion of his personality..) *SSJ2: 910,987,500 (Enraged and Silent.) *Raging Mode: 790,234,356(While in form my aura is red also yells alot.) *Handall: 100,134,562,225 (While in this form I am calm and collected.) *Aura Curse: 400,298,700 (Red and Purple Aura. Makes the user angry,mad and sometimes crazy.) *Kaio-Ken: 100,173,500(A little mad but keeps the rest of personality.) *Mystic: 900,103,200(Rarely ever used. Confident Stiff and Brave.) *Saiyan Spirit: 700,100,100 (A little mad and a little happy.) *Great Ape(Brown) *Dragon Saiyan: 156,700,000(Very Happy and Hyper) *ASSJ:178,709,786 (Angry and Raged) *OSSJ: 179,990,225 (He is mad and also walks on all fours like an ape) *SSJ3: 312,300,000,000 *SSJ4: 515,578,898,900 *SSSJ2: 987,900,200,908,250 *SSSJ3: 1,984,200,809,789,992,000 *SSSJ4: 4,500,984,600,205,789,345,981 *SSSJ5: 5,000,235,660,150,861,250,129 (It's just a PL chill, I can't express the power, same with 4,3,2, and 1.) *Majin Super Saiyan: 450,451,333,201,150,321 *Golden Great Ape *Great Ape *SSJ5: 787,945,100,000,125 *Normal Powerlevel (FULL POWER):400,050,250,216,127 Early Child Hood Michael Iron was born on Earth. Raised steadily he was strong and healthy. Though his family kicked him out when he was firstly born because he had majin blood. He had to get adopted by a family that didn't even love him. They usually would just shut Michael Iron out of the room. When he was strong enough he left there home and decided to be Orphaned,And not let anyone know about him being half majin. Though while he got older and older. He showed that he was proud in his majin blood. When he usually gets mad you can actually see steam coming from his clothes. That's because he had Kid Buu's Holes aswell. Michael Iron usually stays in the forest to explore and play with animals and bugs. He had no friends except Son Tayu Kilo. He now usually stays in the forest for the whole day and plays with bugs and other things. If you see a kid sitting on a log playing with bugs and animals That is Michael Iron. In his life of thieving he felt bad for the people he stole from. But since he was orphaned who could blame him? Sooner or later Michael Iron started meeting even more friends. Then he bought a house right across the lookout though he barely uses it due to his time in the forest. He still keeps it for use. It turns out that Michael Iron actually has been looking for his long forgotten sword called The Light One. This was a sword he stole from his last family the one that he got kicked out of. It was imbuded with light and had blinding damage each time you cut anyone with it. It was personally made by the father of the family. He took it and has been using it ever since. He lost contact with it when he dropped it in a alley way. And then he came back to retrieve it it was gone. So that means that someone has the sword and is basically keeping it. Michael Iron spent half of his life searching homes as a thief searching for The Light One. He doesnt find it until he's 18. Also while in his childhood He has been in deadly encounters with robber's of the same homes with him. He would either kill them with (Beginner)Silent Combo,Or just leave and act like nothing happened at all. When he gets even older and there was nothing left to be teached about he turned to the wolf school. It turns out Wolf Claw came to Michael Iron naturally when he was born because his father and his mom actually were students of the wolf school. Michael Iron was lucky for this techinque he has been born with. Now as Michael Iron grows up he faces challenges,beatdowns,etc. And sometimes while he's in the forest. He actually thinks. Is this what life really is like? Each time he thinks about it all the birds stop chirping and everything just stops. Until he stops thinking about it. He also likes to sleep outside alot and mainly on tree branches or logs. Allies Kuzon Kamiko Zion Destiny Topazo Azalea Apperance Michael Iron has brown hair shaped in the way of Teen Gohan. Also wears alot of different gi's. Although Michael, is 14, he looks pretty much the same. He also uses The Light One and the and keeps his Iron Shield strapped on his ankle. He sometimes wears a gi with a cape on or he wears a turtle gi with a red scarf on or he just wears regular weights. Wrist bands a cape. Or he just wears his old thief outfit but a enhanced bigger version of it. Or he just wears plain Saiyan armor He has many different hairstyles.. Like Chonmage, or a Bowl Cut Like Kid Gohan's Or he shapes up his hair in the way of Teen Gohan's. Mainly, Teen Gohan's Hair. In all his clothes he has always had his saiyan tail tucked in his pants so you can't see it. It is rarely ever seen. SSJ Michael Iron Attacks *Super Shockwave(Absorbs ki and then fires it in a gigantic yellow blast.) *Quick Combo(Speed in the combo is increased.) *Mini Barrage(More ki blasts fired in a rapid sucession.) *Super Hellzone Grenade(More ki blasts, and also a shield is put around the area for effect.) *Super Annoying Ki Blast(More annoying, distracts by swarming around your head while using a solar flare) *Super Destructo Fist(Can be punched into the ground and makes mini destructo disk to fire at the opponent) *Super Five Powered Punches(More damage, no explosion at the end) *Enraged Violent Burst(Powerlevel spike, after the attack is over, exhaustion and power level goes down. *Fast Follow Up Kicks(Faster kicks, do lesser damage) *Ultimate Wolf Claw(More damage bigger kamehameha More ki for it to take in.) *Super Kamehameha *Super Aura Burst(Reduces more damage takes barely any ki to use.) * Super Full Power Enegry Wave Apperance in SSJ Form Looks just like Teen Gohan in SSJ1, same hair, turned into a light yellow color. Apperance in Raging Mode Michael Iron takes in a big Red Aura and then lets it out a huge yell and his Power level spikes up a bit. His hair is bright red like a False SSJ. It can be activated when ever it wants too. But only a short-time. When he gets mad thats where he can keep the form until he calms down. If he keeps getting mad he will stay in the form for even more time. His eyes also get red. Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3210fOpTkic&feature=g-vrec http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A5FZ40eR3c Attacks while in Raging Mode *Rage Arts(A very insane art created by Michael Iron, he switches to this in the rage form.) *Raged Punch(Lets out a quick power up as warning and then punches the opponent so hard there life flashes before there eyes, and then the chest pain takes over, should send up blood.) *Rage Kamehameha *Super Enraged Shockwave Kamehameha(The Shockwave kamehameha is dark-red and does critical damage and has white-hot burning damage.) *Enraged Iron Fist(If Iron fist punches the opponent the opponent will feel a light,heavy,hard pain depending on how strong they are. and they will fly back either way) *Super Enraged Ultimate Shockwave Bomb(The Shockwave Bomb traps the opponent and sends Michael Iron end and they fight in the shockwave bomb It could either be extended or smaller at will and can come back out if he wants. This is red lighting and does critical damage) *Enraged Mini Barrage(Blasts are turned red and is extened to 20 projectile balls. Also does critical damage) *Enraged Shockwave(The blast is red and does critical damage.) *Enraged Silent Combo(The user becomes silent and does even more damage and faster kicks and punches.) *Enraged Destructo Fist(The charge of ki is red and does critical damage also while charging it could be thrown and the opponent could be set on fire.) *Enraged Five Powered Punches(Charges the users fist only one time cause if has been charged anymore, would cause serious damage.) *Raged Combo(Michael Iron yells out and then powers up and runs at the opponent at light speed and does a kick at the knee then knee's in the stomatch and then does a powerful uppercut into the air then kicks back down and then Michael Iron stops the opponent and then puts a ki flying projectile to keep them in the air and finishes off with rapid kicks and punches, until he's exhausted.) *Enraged Follow Up Kicks(More damage Huger Blast Radius and charges 10 times and strikes 10 times.) *Raged Wolf Claw(Michael Iron charges his fist and then transforms the ki fist into a ki claw and strikes them basically anywhere and then proceeds on with the regular combo.) *Enraged Aura Burst(Deflects the beam attack back at the user when used.) *Enraged Full Power Enegry Wave(Less ki alot of damage.) Michael Iron awakens SSJ! While in training with a 2v2 along with Zion and Zero and Gogito. It was an all-out fight. It turns out it got serious and then they switched opponents. But before they even switched Michael Iron powered up for a long time and finally went SSJ. Though it was not enough. Michael Iron has control over his SSJ Power. Also Zero tried to analyze his Silent Combo attack but it actually discharged his scanner for a short time. Michael Iron introduces Rage Arts. Michael Iron made this art in his free time. It's only ever shown in his raging mode. He has a whole book of it and will be intense training if it wants to be learned. It involves breaking necks,tearing heads off,etc. Just all-out violent. Even the defensive style is violent. In order to use rage arts they must be able to use raging mode. Which is also hard to obtain. It has never been taught to anybody yet. Also each time anyone in raging mode is about to attack they get a really crazy eye look. Some people have one and some people don't. Personality As explained above Michael Iron's info. He is friendly active and loves animals. Even if it's in hunting season he beats up anybody that hurts a animal. He actually wants to have a dog, Michael Iron is usually quiet until spoken to. If he's scared of someone they will only have a short conversation and then flys off. When he meet's new people he usually is nervous. He also will get mad easily if anybody drops food on the ground and leaves it on the ground. That will cause Michael Iron to beat em up aswell. Full Potential Released! Michael Iron has finally had his full potential released by Ian! He is incredibly strong and is now even tougher to fight then before! Michael Iron ascends to ASSJ! After a lot of training with Kuzon in the hyperbolic time chamber and in a struggle Michael Iron finally ascended to ASSJ! He has trained with it and now has full control over it. Abilites *Light- Michael Iron doesn't eat much at all, making him able to move pretty fast, so he wouldn't really need ki to enhance his agility, unless he needed to escape, even though he's pretty light, he's pretty strong aswell. *Doesn't Need Air In Space- Michael Iron can survive in space without an helmet to keep his air in, the main reason is because he's a majin and saiyan, but since he's also a human, his limit is 65 minutes. *Regeneration-Michael Iron can't control when he can regenerate, this is mainly when he's in a near-death situation. *Attack Fast-Michael Iron's skill in melee, doesn't only let him do more damage with his attacks, but also lets him almost attack faster than Burter in an instant. *Recovers Fast-Michael Iron can recover out of unconscious pretty fast, that is only if he's knocked out, then he'd be in a coma. Michael Iron can brush off unconsciousness easily. *Skilled In Melee-Michael Iron specializes in melee, so he is way better than most people with the melee fighting ability, Michael Iron rarely uses ki because he isn't really good at it. *Fast Learner-Michael Iron can learn many attacks in a very fast way, once you give him enough time he will either master the move or he will invent a better version of it, yet he masters the move way faster. *Doesn't Tired Easy-Michael Iron conserves his ki so he doesn't tire out as easily when he's using melee skills it is rare if you ever see Michael Iron combine a blast and a melee combo together. *Good At Use Of Enviroment-Michael Iron can use enviorment to his own advantage, even though the battlefield can be destroyed by now, he will still try to find a way to use it completely, like throwing dirt. *Good Inventor-Michael Iron can edit attacks into a better version of it, for example Destructo Disk was made from Krillin, Michael Iron looked into the attack and he mastered the attack itself, but then he fooled around with it by transferring ki into his fist, so it had a cutting use, inventing, Destructo Fist. effective he lowers his ki completely until he's ready for an sneak attack. * Pain Tolerance-Michael Iron can catch on fire,eletrocuted, feel it, but not be effected. *A Lot Of Strength-Michael Iron can almost pick up ANYTHING without much effort, this strength helps his melee skill. *Zenkai-Each time Michael Iron recovers from a death experience etc. he always becomes stronger, this is one of the abilites of a Saiyan. Handall Attacks *Death Beam *You Might Die This Time *Death Barrage *Punishing Rush *Destroy The Planet *Tail Slam *Punish Ball *You Need To Die! *I'll See You In The Other World! *Forgive Me Earth! *Shockwave Bomb *Time To Die! Apperance In Handall Form Grows a freiza tail and also looks like freiza's 2nd form transformation except No horns. Also he grows a sword on his back and he stabs the sword into the ground and asorbs bugs enegry. Then It comes out blue and the Sword is alive so It's power level is the same in Handall Form. Michael Iron ascends to SSJ3! In training with Zion Zion pushed Michael Iron all the way to SSJ3 with help of him giving him some of his power. Michael Iron ascends to SSJ4! Kuzon helped Michael Iron go SSJ4 by making him go Golden Great Ape. Then he got full control of it and descended down and he was a SSJ4. Apperance in SSJ4 He has brown hair and he has short brown hair unless he powers up. When he powers up thats when his hair extends like a real SSJ4. Apperance in Great Ape Form It's like a normal brown ape form. He's brown and has red eyes and a long tail. He is rarely ever calm in this form. Ultimate Attacks *Base Form Ultimate Attack: Shockwave Kamehameha *SSJ1 Form Ultimate Attack: Super Shockwave Kamehameha *SSJ2 Form Ultimate Attack: No More! *Raging Mode Form Ultimate Attack: *Handall Form Ultimate Attack: Hell Cash! *Aura Curse Form Ultimate Attack: Curse Buster *Kaioken Form Ultimate Attack: Atom Dive Bomb *Mystic Form Ultimate Attack: Mystic Crusher *Saiyan Spirit Form Ultimate Attack: I have pride! *Dragon Saiyan Form Ultimate Attack: Dragon Pride *Ascended Super Saiyan Form Ultimate Attack: This is it! *Original Super Saiyan Form Ultimate Attack: *Super Saiyan 4: Starburst Super Nova Weapons Iron Shield The Light One Michael Iron Ascends to SSJ2 Against a fight in a tournamet Michael Iron got extremely mad and went SSJ2 due to everyone messing with the earth. He can now control SSJ2 and transform at will without getting mad. Anything he defeated He defeated Heatusphus in a fusion between ,Kuzon and Vegitax. Arcs Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Michael Iron Category:Majin Category:Lookout Crew Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter